


Got Cold Feet?

by GunRoswall



Series: Strike A Pose Series [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Intro:<br/>To finally find the courage to go all the way.</p><p>Additional Characters:<br/>Sam the Stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Care for a refill?

The place was crowded and music was playing loud.

It was Sharon's third time in this establishment. She wanted to forget everything and just get some release, nothing more, nothing less. She also knew the risks in getting involved with strangers, that is why she was always carrying a gun in her purse, just in case...

The first two times she had lost her courage and left, despite getting offers from several candidates she found to her liking. However a one night stand was not something Sharon was used to, nor was comfortable with. But tonight things were different and she was determined.

Sharon walked straight to the bar and placed her order. She could feel eyes on her. It was no wonder; she was dressed in a skin tight green dress, the hem shorter than usually, displaying her long lean legs in the best possible way. Her hair was up in a soft bun, her long neck visible. The message was quite clear.

Sharon was sipping from her glass. She was scanning the surroundings for potential candidates. Her eyes landed on a nicely dressed blond standing a little bit farther. 'Nice, but I think I can do better' Sharon thought. She continued looking around and when nothing interesting caught her eye, she turned back to her drink.

She was interrupted by a voice close to her asking: "May I offer you another drink?"

Sharon turned around and found a good looking red head standing beside her. Sharon looked pleased and turned back to her drink taking the last sip from it, thinking of taking up on the blond's offer. But before she could answer, something caught her peripheral vision on the left side of the bar. She could not resist looking and noticed a tall dark haired stranger sitting there, alone.

Sharon felt strangely drawn and her eyes fixated on the stranger. She decided then and there to take her chances. Sharon turned towards the red head and said:

"I am sorry, but I have to decline. I just noticed a friend who waved me to come over."

A straight lie, but she did not want to offend the red head either, just in case...

Sharon left her seat and started walking towards the stranger. The closer she got, she started registering qualities she preferred: The stranger was clad in skin hugging dark jeans and tight top, nicely cut short dark hair. As Sharon got closer, her heart started beating faster. She was not ready for a rejection, not tonight.

Sharon had reached the stranger. She sat on the chair next to her target who seemed to be nursing an almost empty glass.

The stranger noticed the arrival immediately and turned towards her. The stranger smiled at Sharon and Sharon smiled back.

"Can I interest you in a refill?" Sharon asked the stranger.

The stranger was clearly assessing Sharon before replying:

"Yes, please" the stranger then replied.

Sharon waved for the bartender and made her order.

The stranger thanked for the drink and took a sip from the freshly poured glass:

"I have seen you here before, haven't I?"

Sharon was surprised. She had not seen the stranger, because she would certainly have remembered if she had. But then again, the first two times she had taken off pretty quickly after getting cold feet.

"Yes, I have been here before, twice actually. But I did not stay long though."

"Ah," the stranger said adding a smirky smile, "That's why I could not find you, you were already gone."

"If I had known you were looking for me, I would definitely have stayed." Sharon responded with the obvious flirt intended. She liked everything about this stranger and did not want to miss, what turned out to be her second opportunity.

The stranger's eyes were on Sharon, mapping her body, appreciating every inch, every nuance. Sharon could feel the stranger's look caressing her body and she was getting very warm all over.

Sharon was playing the same game. Her eyes wandering the strangers body, appreciating the soft feminine curves, her eyes lingering on the ample breasts, the stranger's cleavage showing more than left to the imagination. Sharon knew she was sold.

They had not yet even touched each other, rather spent a good part of the time in comfortable silence. Staring into each others' eyes and appreciating each others' bodies, hardly speaking a word. After a while the stranger asked Sharon:

"Would you be offended if we skipped all formalities and went straight to my place?"

Sharon was already on fire and she was ready to go.

"No, not at all."

"Alright then", the stranger offered Sharon her arm, "Your carriage awaits!"

Sharon took the offered arm and smiled. She was lead into a taxi cab by the stranger.


	2. In bed with a stranger

After 'behaving well' in the taxi, the two women rewarded themselves with soft touches while standing in the foyer of the stranger's house. It did not take long before Sharon initiated a kiss, soon enough turning it to a battle of tongues. Tight in a lip lock, their tongues probing, fighting for dominance. Sharon usually in control, in all situations, was quickly loosing this battle.The stranger was in charge now.

Kissing Sharon fiercely, lips never leaving her mouth, the stranger's hands started their exploration down Sharon's body. Her hands moving intently over each and every curve, snaking their way under the hem of the dress. Gaining access to the soft, warm pleasure, the stranger was slowing down her pace and purposely avoiding her target. Letting her fingers circle the flesh surrounding the pressure point, the stranger hear could Sharon's whimpering through their kiss.

The stranger smiled against Sharon's lips and finally broke their lip lock. She pushed Sharon against the wall for better leverage. Sharon moved her hands onto the strangers shoulders for better support. The stranger latched onto Sharon's neck with her lips, continuing tasting the hot skin. Lips tracing the soft curves, licking and sucking the pressure points.

Reaching the hollow between Sharon's breasts, her tongue moving purposely slowly, savouring the salty taste of Sharon's skin. The stranger could feel the finger nails of her lover digging deeper into her flesh through the thin shirt. She smiled against Sharon's skin, but never stopped her exploration.

With one hand still under Sharon's skirt, the free hand started upwards to Sharon's shoulders, moving the straps of the dress away. Revealing the bare skin of the round globes and giving better access for the stranger. Wasting no time, she moved her mouth on to the hard erect nipple. Sucking and licking, feeling her lover shivering. Not from cold, quite the opposite. The stranger then repeated the treatment on the other breast, alternating between the sensitive mounds.

Her fingers joining the play a little lower, making their way towards the soft wet spot. Starting slowly, adding more pressure, circling the taut nubbin with two fingers. Then running her fingers along the cleft between the slick wet folds. She was moving her fingers along Sharon's sex, alternating her movements. Hearing pleading sounds coming out from the woman she was holding against the wall was an indicator to hasten her pace.

The stranger added more pressure and moved her fingers around and on the sensitive nubbin. Sucking on Sharon's nipples so hard it almost felt painful, but so good. Sharon knew she was close. Every fiber in her body was on fire. She heard incoherent pleads escaping her mouth. She was finally in a place where the only thing she could care about was her own pleasure. Soon enough she felt the cold heat rising from between her legs all the way to her hair line. Her fingers digging deeper into her lover's flesh. Release was upon her. Her new lover was moving her fingers around Sharon's sensitive spot in a most skillful way.

Soon enough Sharon could feel the sensation where her body started preparing for the explosion. Seeing flashes behind her closed eye lids, feeling the stiffness all around and then....

"God! Yes!" Sharon heard herself shouting while the orgasm was ripping through her body.

 

***

 

The couple had ended up in the bedroom. Clothes discarded, laying in bed, continuing the mutual admiration of each others' naked bodies. Getting to know each other, letting the fingers do the exploring. The stranger moved closer to Sharon. Her lips touching Sharon's lips, softly, gently. Her voice almost a whisper she said:

"Are you ready for round two?"

Sharon looked at her in the eyes in the soft light of the bedroom. She was ready, she had been ready for what ever the stranger had in store for her. Sharon nodded without a verbal response.

The stranger got off from the bed and opened the door to her walk in closet. She stepped inside closing the door behind her and started her preparations. Sharon left laying on the bed, was anticipating as to what the stranger had in mind. She had some ideas and fantasies, and could only hope...

The stranger returned soon enough back to the bedroom. Sharon could not help admiring her latest conquest: Body perfectly curvy in all the right places, her breasts large and firm. Standing in all her nude glory, tall and erect, literally. The stranger had added to the perfection a strap-on, with a purple coloured fake phallus attached to complete the ensemble.

The stranger was slowly moving towards Sharon, who had moved to a sitting position. Stepping on to the bed, the stranger guided Sharon on her back. Moving over her, the stranger kissed Sharon on her lips, deeply and passionately. Once more igniting the fires within her, Sharon responded to the kiss as intensely as her lover.

The stranger broke off the kiss and moved her lips to Sharon's neck, her collarbone, her breasts, stomach. Slowly moving down to her sex, never stopping lip contact with that perfect body of Sharon's. Settling between Sharon's legs, her mouth on Sharon's sex. Gently at first suckling on her clit. Getting the wanted response from the woman laying beneath her, she moved two fingers to Sharon's opening, probing gently before pushing them inside. Slowly starting a rhythmic in and out of her fingers. Multitasking with her mouth and fingers, she could feel Sharon tensing and the release being close. Soon enough, Sharon's walls were encasing the fingers inside of her tightly, her body was rising from the bed and another 'Good God' was heard.

Sharon was laying on her back, panting heavily. The stranger gave one final kiss on Sharon's sex before she started a slow move up Sharon's body. Leaving kisses here and there. When she was face to face with Sharon, she told her:

"I want you to change positions."

Sharon not quite sure what the stranger had meant looked at her questioningly.

The stranger giving her further orders: "I want you on all fours."

This time Sharon understood and quickly did as she was told eagerly.

Taking a long look on her lover, admiring the tableau in front of her, the stranger moved closer to Sharon, adjusting her body in position. Anticipating what was coming up next, Sharon spread her legs wider as an invitation the stranger, to move in. The stranger placed her hands on Sharon's hips, slowly but surely pushed the appendix inside Sharon. Little by little giving her lover time to adjust. Pushing the intrusive extension of her body fully inside Sharon, hearing her gasping. The stranger then started moving her body pushing in and and out of Sharon. Slowly first, moving a little further inside Sharon with each push back.

Soon settling to a rhythm the pace getting quicker. The stranger wanted Sharon to feel more and moved her hand to Sharon's soft wet folds finding the erect nubbin once more. With precise circular movements on her clit and the dildo pushing inside of her, Sharon could feel getting closer to her bliss. She could feel the moment before explosion and heard her own whimpers.

The stranger feeling Sharon was close, she hastened her pace. She could feel the friction on her clit from the strap on and was trying hard not to come before her lover. She moved faster and faster, pushing the dildo deep inside Sharon, fingers moving in unison on Sharon's clit. With one final push deep inside her lover, remaining perfectly still. The stranger swore she could feel the tightening of Sharon's muscles around the dildo buried deep inside. It did not take long before Sharon stiffened and let out a few sounds sounding like muffled grunts.

Sharon was unable to breathe. She felt the explosion was near and her body was stiff and tingling from her hairline to her toes. When the orgasm started, she was sure she was rising off the bed like being possessed. She was shaking and heard herself scream.

After making sure her lover had received her pleasure first, the stranger let herself be taken over by the moment, the pleasure and let herself come too.

Finally dropping slack on the bed. Both women spent, panting and sated. The stranger removed herself from Sharon and landed beside her. Taking a few moments, the stranger then removed her strap on and moved closer to Sharon, placing soft kisses on her back and neck.

Body on body, the stranger dragged her own hard nipples on Sharon's hot skin. She kissed along the bareness of the sexy body until her body was fully covering Sharon's. Laying on top of the beautiful woman, waiting for Sharon to have recovered before whispering in her ear:

"Are you ready for the next round?"


	3. Until next time?

Sharon woke up next to a soft, warm body and she smiled happily. She could feel the aches and pains of the night before, but she did not mind. Reluctantly getting up and looking for her dress to make an quick exit, surely the agreed protocol for such occasions?

She was a bit sad also, she would have preferred to stay. She was about to leave when her partner stirred and opened her eyes and looked straight at Sharon.

"Leaving already?" She asked with a husky morning voice.

Sharon was caught and torn and at a loss of words.

"I, I am not familiar with the protocol in these situations, but I assumed I was supposed to leave before you woke up."

Her lover was looking at Sharon and without one word got out of the bed and walked to Sharon. She stood in front of Sharon in all her nakedness, put her arms around Sharon and kissed her.

"Usually, yes. But you, I would have preferred you to stay." she said honestly.

Sharon looked confused but also glad. Clearly a one night stand was not what her new lover had been looking for either.

"I don't even know your name." the stranger stated.

"Sharon" she replied.

"Pleased to meet you Sharon, I am Sam."

"Can I call you later?" Sharon asked

"But of course" Sam replied.

She then stepped to her night stand and picked a card from the drawer and handed it to Sharon.

"Here. You can call either my mobile or office number." Sam said with a smile.

Sam then once more kissed Sharon, this time more passionately and demanding, leaving the already torn Sharon even more confused. Sam broke off the kiss and with an evil grin said:

"I will be expecting your call!"

Sharon hardly managed to get her barings and replied:

"OK then" and "Bye" before leaving out the door.

Outside the building she waved a taxi and once inside she let out a deep breath she had not even realized she had been holding.

But she was finally satisfied, happy and she had something more to look forward with her hot new stranger!

 

~FIN ? ~


End file.
